PS435
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦V |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle V |image=PS435.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=435 |location=Spring Path Sendoff Spring Turnback Cave Canalave City Fullmoon Island Distortion World |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel IV |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel VI }} / or Owner of the Spy Plane (Japanese: 異次元決戦V Different Dimension Battle V or 偵察機の主 Owner of the Spy Plane) is the 435th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On the Spring Path, Volkner and stare where the hole in the sky used to be. Flint states that according to his research, there's a cave called Turnback Cave just up ahead. In an attempt to scare Volkner, Flint makes an evil face and claims that the cave is filled with horrifying monsters. Volkner isn't fazed by Flint's antics and hits him in an attempt to get him to stop messing around. They note that the other world they're looking for must be the Distortion World everyone else form the Battle Zone is also trying to find. Flint claims that although he doesn't know what's inside the Distortion World, he fully intends on beating it up. Flint denies doing it for Buck, but Volkner points out that he never said anything. The two jump down the cliff and notice that they are the first ones to arrive. They go in the cave while a nervous Marley watches from afar. Flint and Volkner become surrounded by fog, which confirms that it really does lead into another world. When Flint starts shivering, he becomes defensive and asks why Volkner is looking at him. Volkner states that ever since they came to the Battle Zone, they have challenged hundreds of people, so he assumes Flint is shivering because he is excited. They immediately sense something approaching and send out their Pokémon to attack the unseen foe. Elsewhere, Riley, his , and use their Aura to keep the spy plane's signal up. Riley notes that the spy plane's return signal is very strong now. Cheryl and Mira check the map to mark their travels. Cheryl states that if they continue going in a straight line, they will eventually reach the Spring Path. asks about the Pokémon they are currently riding on. Palmer reveals that her name is , and that he captured her on Fullmoon Island. Palmer flashes back to a few weeks ago, when Sailor Eldritch's son was afflicted by a powerful nightmare and wouldn't wake up. When Palmer suggests getting Byron or Riley to help, Eldritch states that they aren't available at the moment. They go to the Canalave Library and find that in order to cure Eldritch's son, they need the Lunar Wing found on Fullmoon Island. Eldritch immediately takes Palmer to his boat so they can acquire the item. Upon arriving, Palmer is shocked to find that all of the Pokémon found there are suffering from nightmares and are in a state of near-death. He uses and Potions to help, but quickly runs out and is left unable to help the remaining ones. Suddenly, Cresselia appears and leaves behind a crescent moon-shaped trail over energy. Palmer reveals that the move was , which has the ability to heal other Pokémon. Cresselia leaves behind a Lunar Wing, which Palmer obtains and uses to cure Eldritch's son. Palmer reveals that ever since that moment, Cresselia has been with him. Back in the present, Platinum wonders if whatever attacked Fullmoon Island must have done the same thing to Canalave City. She quickly remembers suffering her own nightmare in the past. They arrive at the Sendoff Spring, and Mira tells them that it's time to get off. The spy plane stops, which Palmer states is because the owner must be around. Riley and his team immediately use their Aura to try and search for the owner. Riolu notices someone hiding from them and attacks in an attempt to get them to come out. The person is revealed to be Marley, who is also joined by the Advanced level Grunt. Platinum recognizes the Grunt while Riley states that it's the one that Sird implanted her consciousness into. The Advanced level Grunt commends the group for fixing the spy plane and finding him, which he didn't expect. The Grunt tosses Marley at the group, which leads to Riley's Pokémon readying themselves for battle. The Grunt states that he doesn't want to fight and just thought that Marley was an assassin out to get him. When questioned about this, the Grunt reveals that he has left Team Galactic and is currently in hiding. The Grunt reveals that after being switched from Team Galactic's group consciousness, then to Sird's, and then back into the group consciousness, he lost his sense of self and escaped to in fear. When he saw Marley there, he grabbed her and fled to the Turnback Cave, which is where the other world's entrance is located. Platinum demands to know if the entrance leads to the Distortion World. The Grunt meekly confirms that it does. Riley uses his Aura to confirm that the Grunt isn't evil and is telling the truth. Marley notes that while she was captured, the Grunt looked nervous. Platinum tells the Grunt to take her to the Distortion World. She promises that although she can't trust him, she'll believe his words for now. Platinum gets a call on her Pokétch, which she notes is from , causing Palmer's heart to skip a beat. Pearl tells Platinum that he and the others are on their way to the Sendoff Spring. When she asks if is with him, Pearl tries to explain what happened to him. Meanwhile inside the Distortion World, Diamond wakes up and wonders where he is. Major events * reveals he obtained on Fullmoon Island. * 's group arrives at the Sendoff Spring. * The Advanced level Grunt reveals that he has broke free from Team Galactic's mind control and escaped. * wakes up inside the Distortion World. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Volkner * * * Marley * Riley * Mira * Cheryl * Advanced level Grunt * Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman * Eldritch (flashback) * Vijay (flashback) * Eldritch's wife (flashback) Pokémon * (Reg; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Volkner's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Riley's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác V - Chủ nhân của máy trinh sát tự động }} de:Kapitel 435 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS435 zh:PS435